


Never Let Me Go

by theEscapade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lazarus Pit, Relationship Problems, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEscapade/pseuds/theEscapade
Summary: The Legends crash land near one of the newly discovered Lazarus pits that Thea, Roy, and Nyssa set out to destroy. Sara is currently with Ava, but when she runs into her old lover, she becomes distraught and is forced to decide on what she truly desires.(Next update coming by September)





	1. Stranded

Sara awoke to yelling and loud footsteps outside her quarters. Still entwined in her lover’s arms, she quickly removed herself and began to shake her.

“Ava... Ava wake up, come on.”

The sound of the Waverider’s engines roaring grew louder and soon a loud bang rattled the ship as Ava slowly arose.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, but come on, we need to hurry!”

The two quickly slipped out of bed and threw on a change of clothes. As they made their way to the bridge, they passed Ray who was frantically running and yelling at other members of the team. Sara and Ava picked up their pace and started in a desperate run to the front of the ship.

“Gideon, what’s happening?”, Sara asked.

“Captain Lance, it appears we have fallen out of the temporal zone and crash landed. We are currently in Paraguay, 2018”

“Can you get us out of here?”

“A malfunction in the Waverider’s engines are what caused the crash in the first place. The ship will not be able to travel until repairs have been made.”

Sara sighed. It seemed like whenever things started going well with the Legends something always had to go wrong. By now they had all gathered in the bridge, ready to discuss yet another problem they now had to fix.

“Zari, could you go check out the engines?”

“Yep”, she replied, obviously annoyed.

The rest of the Legends walked over towards the windows and looked outside to see what they had gotten themselves into. They were surrounded by lush, green forest and tall mountains with a waterfall running down the side and disappearing behind the trees. They were lucky to have landed away from any civilization.

“Well, while we’re here we might as well check if there’s anyone that needs saving.”

“I thought we were supposed to save time, not people”, Mick retorted.

Sara gave him a glare.

“I need a beer.” He turned and walked away, disappearing into the galley.

“Gideon, any anachronisms in Paraguay?”

“I am afraid not, Captain Lance, however, your friends Thea Queen and Roy Harper are here and may be in need of assistance.”


	2. Every Soul Will Taste Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was pretty short because I was just testing the waters to see how this story would work out, but from now on they will be longer. I plan on updating this every 2 to 3 days or so. Thanks for the support!

Sara’s mind started racing as she took in what Gideon had just said. Why the hell were Thea and Roy in Paraguay of all places? If they were looking for a tropical vacation there were surely some more desirable locations - like Cancùn or the Bahamas - but here? There had to be some reason for it.

 

“Gideon, wait, what?”, asked Ray, obviously just as puzzled as Sara was. Although he had never really formally met them, he still had heard about Oliver’s sister and his sidekick from Felicity.

 

“The ship’s systems have detected the entities in a cave approximately 200 meters north of our current location.”

 

Sara took a moment the think about what she should do. She was sure that Thea and Roy both knew about her time traveling adventures, but she didn’t know if it was the greatest idea to go out there and find them. The Captain decided to ask the rest of her team what they thought, but before she spoke up, Nate interrupted her.

 

“Do you know them?”

 

He could see the look on her face and he’s had enough experience on this ship to know it definitely wasn’t a good sign. 

 

She hesitated to answer.

 

“Yea.. um, I used to work with them.. back in Star City.”

 

Ava saw that her girlfriend was worried and went over to put a hand on her shoulder before she asked, “Who’s Thea and Roy?”

 

Sara stood there silently, as she only relaxed a little under Ava’s touch.

 

Soon Ray chimed in to end the awkward silence and fill in the other Legends on what was going on here; “Thea is Oliver Queen’s little sister and Roy and her were dating, well, the last time I saw them anyway. They were vigilantes in Star City for with Oliver and Sara for a while.”

 

Ava turned and looked at Sara with a concerned yet confused look, as did the rest of the team.

 

“They shouldn’t be here. Why are they in a cave? We need to go find them.”, Sara rambled on as she started walking towards her quarters, planning to change into her White Canary suit and figure out what the hell was going on.

 

But before she could go any further, Ava reached out and stopped her.

 

“Hey, what’s going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

“Yea, it’s just… Look, I just have to go. They wouldn’t be out here in the middle of nowhere if something wasn’t wrong.”

 

Ava nodded as Sara slipped away to their room.

 

* * *

A few minutes later all the Legends had gathered in the bridge already fully dressed in their field uniforms. They took that hint that Sara was in a lot of turmoil here and decided it would be best if they didn't question her.

 

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

 

Amaya gave her a glare.

 

"Sorry, what the hell are you guys _and girls_ doing? We don't know what we're dealing with here, I'm going alone."

 

Both Ava and Ray stepped in to stop her before she could go any further.

 

"I can't let you go out there by yourself. Like you said, we have no idea what's going on out there. It's not safe.", said Ava.

 

"You don't know them like do", Sara shrugged her off, annoyed with everyone trying to control her. She was the captain of this ship. She was friends with Roy and Thea. Sara knew what she was getting herself into and it was no one else's business but her own.

 

"Sara, at least let me shrink down and come with you. I knew them too, remember?"

 

She scoffed; "Fine. You two can tag along, but stay back and let me do all the talking. The rest of you, stay here and keep an eye on everything while we're gone. And Mick. We might need him later and he's no use to us wasted."

 

* * *

As the trio neared the cave Gideon directed them to, Sara stopped and looked around. As she was about to continue on, she noticed a faint Arabic inscription near the mouth of the cave; " __ كل نفس ذائقة الموت". _Every soul will taste death_. She gasped, as she had only seen those words once before, on the edge of Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit back in Nanda Parbat. This couldn't be, there was only one Pit in the world. Ra's had told her so himself back in her League days when she was a very high ranking member, and he was not one to lie or deceive. 

 

Ava and Ray noticed her shock and asked if everything was alright.

 

"I'm fine, just worried, is all.", she answered quickly.

 

The other two turned and looked at each other before they noticed Sara was already on her way into the side of the mountain. 

 

 


	3. I Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far!

As soon as Ava and Ray caught up with her, Sara reminded them to remain a few steps behind her, as Roy and Thea did not know Ava and they probably wouldn’t recognize Ray.

The cave grew smaller and smaller as they made their way in. If this truly was some sort of secret League hideout, they would surely be walking for a while as Ra’s would have never wanted to risk some astray traveler stumbling upon it.

Sara, Ava, and Ray continued walking through all the twists and turns of the cave for another mile or so before they noticed a faint light around a corner. Sara held her hand up behind her indicating for the other two to halt. She slowly peaked her head around, drawing her bow staff, but the light source was simply torches lining the walls.

The three of them continued on, now much more wary of any possible threats. Ava had her gun drawn and Ray readied his suit for battle. Sara didn’t know why she was so scared. It was just Thea and Roy, her old friends. They both knew the League so it wasn’t all that surprising that they ended up here. She tried to push those thoughts behind her and kept going.

The torches only lasted for a little while longer until they stopped and the cave became dark again. But it wasn’t pitch black like before, now the walls were illuminated in a light blue color. Just like Ra’s Lazarus Pit, but there was no way.

As Sara was about to tell Ava and Ray to stay there as she went to check out what was going on, they heard faint voices. Not just Thea’s and Roy’s, but another, and to Sara, for some reason, it sounded oddly familiar, but she just couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Did you guys hear that?”, Ray whispered.

Sara shushed him and signaled for the other two to follow closely behind her now.

They were rounding the last corner when out of nowhere someone jumped them. Sara saw a flash of red before she went into fighting mode, and she quickly disarmed her assailant.

“Sara? What are you doing here?”

It was Roy

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

Thea stormed in from around the same corner with her bow drawn, but then her face warmed up into a wide grin and she instantly wrapped Sara in a hug.

“Sara! Oh my god, we’ve missed you!”

Sara hugged her back.

“I’ve missed you too, Speedy. Now seriously what are you guys doing here? And why are you in some cave in the middle of a jungle?”

Thea sighed; “Well, um, it’s a long story, but we could really use your help. Who are they?”, she pointed to Ava and Ray, standing a few feet behind Sara.

“You remember Ray Palmer? The guy in the crazy robot suit that Oliver worked with for a while?”

Then Sara turned and walked over to Ava, putting a hand on the small of her back; “And this is Ava, my girlfriend. She works with the Time Bureau. Wait, Ollie told you guys about my new… job, right?

Roy nodded; “Yea, he filled us in on everything. So if you can time travel, why are you in 2018?”.

“Our time ship crashed in that jungle outside, and it told us you guys were in here so we came to find you while the ship gets fixed.”

“Yea.. There’s something we need to show you. Follow me.” Just as Thea was about to lead them into the large room around the corner to show them exactly why they were here, she paused. If Sara had a new girlfriend, there was no way any of them were going to be able to handle the next surprise waiting for them.

“Come on, Thea, we need to show them.”

“No, Roy, wait.”, she pulled him to the side and whispered “Don’t forget who else is in there. You know how much she loves Sara, she literally talks about her all the time. You know she started crying the second I mentioned her resurrection?”

Roy gave her hand a squeeze and sighed; “You’re right. You think we should tell her first?”

Thea nodded. But before she could say anything, Sara pushed her way around her; “Well, what are we waiting for?”

“Sara! No, wait, you can’t go-“

Sara stopped abruptly as her heart started pounding in her chest.

“Nyssa?”

“Hello, Sara.”

* * *

 

Roy stepped in and caught Sara before she fell the floor. Ava rushed over to help her and so did Nyssa. Ray and Thea followed closely behind.

”Here, we need to get her some water”, said Roy as he propped her up against the wall of the cave.  

Nyssa ran over to her bag and grabbed her water bottle and a her extra jacket for sara to use as a pillow. 

As Sara slowly opened her eyes and sat up, Ava leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. Sara kissed her back, but as soon as she pulled away and gave her a warm smile, she remembered why she was in this position in the first place.

Nyssa met Sara’s gaze and stopped in her tracks. She couldn’t help but feal a pang of jealousy. Although she had told her beloved to move on, and meant every word of it, her heart still sank and her face fell.

Sara gave Ava one more appreciative smile before standing up and walking over to Nyssa.

“How are you?”

“I’ve been well, Belov-, Sara. And you?”

“I’m good. Look, um... can we talk?”

“Of course.”

 

 


	4. The Lazarus Pit

As Nyssa led Sara deeper into the cave to speak in private, Thea and Roy looked at each other with concern. Ray slowly stood up and offered a hand to Ava, but she pushed him away and stood up on her own with her hand on her holster. The three others seemed to know exactly what Ava was thinking, and stepped in to stop her before she could run after them.

 

“Who is she? And how does she know Sara?”

 

“Relax, that’s Nyssa, she’s not going to hurt her. They haven’t seen each other in a while and probably have a lot to catch up on.”, said Roy.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Ray stepped in to help Roy in his case; “Ava, it’s alright. Just let them talk, they’ll be fine. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Ava sat back down as did the others; “But how does she know Sara?” She and Sara may have only been together for a short while, but there was no way she was just going to let her walk off with someone she didn’t even know. Of course she thought Sara could defend herself better than most, but this woman looked dangerous.

 

“They were in the League of Assassins together. And now that we’re here, we might as well explain what’s going on, and what _that_ is.”, said Thea as the pointed to the glowing pool of liquid in the far corner of the cave. “I probably shouldn't be sharing this with you, but this crazy guy named Ra’s al Ghul, who was basically the leader of the League, had this thing called the Lazarus Pit. Ra’s used it to live for hundreds of years. It’s what we used to heal me after I was almost dead, and what was used to bring Sara back to life.”

 

Sara had told Ava a decent amount about her past when the Death Totem and Mallus came into the equation, but what she didn’t share was that it was some magic pool of water that brought her back. She needed to know more; “And?”

 

“Previously, we thought there was only one in the world, the one Ra’s had, but turns out there’s three more scattered across the earth. If you couldn't already tell these things are super powerful and could cause some major problems if they ended up in the wrong hands, so Nyssa, Roy, and I set out to destroy them.”

 

“Then what happened to the one that the League had?”

 

Thea had to think before she told Ava too much. It was obvious that Sara had never told her about Nyssa as she had absolutely no clue who she was. And if she was in a relationship now with Sara, it was probably best to leave it up to them to talk this over.

 

“Nyssa destroyed it when this evil guy named Malcolm Merlyn became the new leader of the league”, Thea decided to also leave out the part about that ‘evil guy’ being her father.

 

“So then why did Gideon say you guys needed help?”

 

“Who’s Gideon?”, Thea and Roy said in unison.

 

“On our timeship we have various technologies from the future, including an advanced AI system known as ‘Gideon’. She also has the ability to detect individuals from miles away and run them through her files to figure out their identities, which is why we found out you were here”, Ray explained. “Oh, and uh, apparently Nyssa did not appear on her radar.”

 

Roy and Thea took a moment to soak in all the information Ray just gave them on future technology, before Roy responded; “Nyssa used this special potion that her father gave her to destroy the first pit, but no one knows what it was made of, so we’re still trying to figure out how to get rid of this one.”

 

“Wait, her father gave it to her? Why can’t we just ask him?”

 

“Because he’s dead”, said Thea “and he wasn't the type of man to just leave his recipes laying around.”

 

* * *

 

"My father had only left me one vile of the formula, without instructions on how to recreate it", said Nyssa. She had just explained to Sara her reason for being here with Thea and Roy, along with why there was another Lazarus Pit in the main room they were just around the corner from. 

 

Sara could not believe there were three more Lazarus Pits in the world. She shuddered at the thought of someone like Malcolm getting their hands on one, and doing something like they did with her. Not that she wasn't grateful to be alive and all, but her blood lust and the fact that Mallus now had control over her soul all because of the pit had her feeling determined to help with the mission. She quickly pushed that thought behind her. Nyssa had told her to live a life unburdened by her past, and that was what she was going to do.

 

Nyssa was itching to ask about the woman she saw Sara kissing, but decided to refrain in hopes that she would bring it up at a later time. After all, Sara looked happier than ever when she looked into the other woman's eyes, and that was all she had ever truly wished for - Sara's happiness.

 

"If you wouldn't mind sharing, how have your time travelling endeavors been treating you?" 

 

"Nyssa, I know you're wondering about what you saw out there earlier, but could we please talk about that later? I just need to talk to Ava first, and we'll be stuck here for a while until our ship gets fixed so we have plenty of time to figure things out."

 

"Absolutely. I understand." 

 

"Hey, what do you say we all head back to the ship and get some rest. You guys look exhausted."

 

Nyssa nodded and smiled as the two began walking back to the main room where the others were sitting. 

 

"Plus, maybe Gideon can help you remake that potion", Sara added.

 

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Sara."

 

"Any time."

 

It was surprisingly easy for Sara to admit to herself how much she had missed Nyssa. Their one on one conversation in a cave illuminated by torch light reminded her of their time together back in Nanda Parbat. Even though she had Ava in her life now and felt slightly guilty for feeling this way, it was nice to have even a small glimpse of old times.

 

The second that Ava saw Sara rounding the corner she instantly got up and ran over to her, pulling her to the side.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Ava, it's okay. Nyssa's an old friend. You can trust her."

 

Ava nodded and led her over to the rest of the group. Nyssa followed behind, unable to shake the feeling of sadness she felt when Sara referred to her as simply an old friend. Once again she had to remind herself of how content Sara appeared. This 'Ava' looked like she truly cared for Sara, which was comforting in a way.

 

Sara looked at Thea and Roy; "We're heading back to the ship. Wanna come? We have a few extra rooms and it looks like you guys could use some help figuring out how to get rid of these Lazarus Pits."

 

Ava sighed at the fact that Sara and this woman had only been talking about the schematics of their situation. Something about the way Nyssa looked at her had her feeling like there was something more than just your average friendship between them.

 

"That'd be great!", Thea said, standing up.

 

"Thank you so much. I'm getting pretty sick of sleeping on stone floors", said Roy.

 

Ray suddenly remembered Rip's warnings about showing future technology to people of the past, or the present, for that matter; "Sara, are you sure?"

 

"It'll be fine, Ray. Besides, they need our help."

 

Ava did not like the idea of Nyssa staying on board with them, but saw it as an opportunity to figure out who she really was.

 

* * *

 

 

No one spoke on the walk back. They were all too hungry, tired, and confused about everything that had just happened to bother sparking conversation.

 

As they neared the ship, Sara reached up to her earpiece and tapped into her comms; "Amaya, uncloak the ship."

 

"Already on it."

 

As the Waverider became visible again, Thea, Roy, and Nyssa all gasped in unison. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen.

 

Ray noticed their surprise; "Just wait until you see the inside... and until you meet Gideon, of course."

 

The door to the Waverider dropped open and the six of them stepped inside. 

 

"Thank you for the mention, Mr. Palmer."

 

"No problem, Gideon."

 

Roy looked around aimlessly for the origin of the voice; "So where is she?"

 

Thea laughed; "It's and AI system, you dumbass."

 

Roy smiled halfheartedly and followed the others down the long hallway to the what looked like the front of the ship, where there were four others waiting for them.

 

"Thea, Roy, Nyssa, meet Zari, Amaya, Nate, and Mick", said Sara as she pointed to the other Legends. 

 

"Nyssa... exotic women are hot", said Mick as he took a sip of the beer bottle in his hand.

 

Zari looked at him with annoyance; "Shut up, Mick."

 

Everyone walked towards one another and formally introduced themselves, shaking each other's hands before Sara stepped in; "Alright, we can figure all this out tomorrow. Right now I think everyone needs some sleep. Gideon, how many empty rooms do we have?"

 

"We currently have two empty quarters, Captain Lance. I assume Mr. Harper and Ms. Queen may share room seven, while Ms. al Ghul may be assigned to room eight."

 

Thea and Roy laughed nervously at the fact that this AI somehow knew they were together, but Ava's eyes blew wide open as she put her thoughts together. Nyssa al Ghul? Ra's al Ghul?  Her father helping her destroy the pit once that crazy Malcolm guy had it? The Ra's guy also being crazy?

 

She immediately grabbed her gun and pointed it at Nyssa and shouted; "Who the hell are you!?"

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Understanding

Nyssa pulled and arrow out of her quiver and shot it directly into the barrel Ava's gun before anyone had even realized what was happening.

 

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, former Heir to the Demon. And you are?"

 

By now Ava and Nyssa were standing not one foot apart from each other until Sara stepped in to break them up.

 

"Both of you, stop! Look, we can discuss this whole situation tomorrow. Everyone, go to your quarters  _right now_. Nate, if you wouldn't mind showing Thea and Roy to their room, I'll walk Nyssa to hers."

 

The Legends and Ava all returned to their respective rooms. Thea and Roy followed Nate down the long corridor. She heard them talking and laughing and was relieved that at least a few people were getting a long. Meanwhile, she turned and faced Nyssa, who had a look of regret on her face.

 

"I'm really sorry about Ava. Just give her time, once she gets to know you she'll stop being so hostile. It's like this with everyone she meets."

 

"It is alright, Sara. There is no need to apologize."

 

The two of them began walking over to Nyssa's assigned room.

 

"So how long have you guys been in that cave?"

 

"The map we discovered did not supply specific coordinates for the Pit's location. We were searching through the forest for approximately 10 days before we eventually found it, and have been residing in the cave for nearly a week now."

 

Sara laughed; "Well, hopefully a real bed will be better than sleeping bags on a stone floor."

 

The two reached the door with a small number '8' engraved in the center. Sara pressed her hand against the scanner next to the door and led Nyssa into the room; "The bathroom is behind that door on the right. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

 

"Of course. Thank you, Sara."

 

"No problem. Goodnight, Nyssa."

 

"Goodnight, Sara."

 

Sara gave Nyssa a smile and walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

 

Nyssa changed out of her battle armor and climbed into the surprisingly comfortable bed. She laid down and turned off the lamp on the night stand before closing her eyes and attempting to fall asleep. She laid awake for what seemed like hours until finally drifting off, unable to stop hearing the sound of Sara's laugh resonating through her mind. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ava, what were you thinking!?"

 

"Sara, I'm really sorry about what happened out there. It's just that when Gideon said her last name was 'al Ghul' I assumed the worst and thought she was just as bad as Thea and Roy said her father was."

 

Sara shook her head; "Don't worry about it. I spoke to her and she understands that you can be a little reluctant to trust people at times."

 

"Promise me you'll tell me more about her in the morning?"

 

Sara giggled; "Sure, if we're not up all night."

 

Ava responded with a seductive grin and stepped closer, connecting Sara's lips with her own. They stumbled towards the bed, never separating, and began hungrily undressing one another.

 

They go all the way, but it's not the same this time. Because when Sara closes her eyes after reaching her peak, she doesn't see stars like she used to. Instead, she catches a glimpse of dark hair, brown eyes looking back at her. If even for a moment, an instant, so short it almost goes unnoticed, she sees her. And it's highly unsettling, to say the least.

 

* * *

 

Everyone gathered in the galley the next morning except for Nate who went to go find Thea and Roy who somehow got lost on their way over. They ate breakfast in an uncomfortable silence, as everything was still far too awkward. Sara, unable to bear the weirdness and discomfort decided that it was probably a good time to explain why they had three new people aboard their ship.

 

"You're all probably wondering about what's going on here. It's not easy to explain, so listen carefully. There's this magic hot tub thing known as the 'Lazarus Pit', and we used to think there was only one in the world, but-"

 

"Ray told us everything yesterday", said Nate who had just returned with Thea and Roy behind him.

 

Sara looked at Ray; “I thought I told you all to report to your quarters until we can all discuss this together.”

 

“They pressured me”, said Ray in a small voice.

 

Mick cracked open his second bottle of the morning; “I told pretty boy I’d cut off his hair if he didn’t tell me.”

 

Sara sighed and looked around the room; “So you all know everything then?”

 

They all nodded.

 

“Then finish up your breakfast and let’s get to work. Ray, go help Nyssa, Thea, and Roy with recreating the formula to destroy the Pits, Zari, keep working on fixing the Waverider’s engines, Amaya, Mick still needs some work controlling his totem powers, and Nate, check with Gideon to make sure us being here didn’t screw up the timeline.”

 

Everyone cleared out of the galley to go complete their tasks, leaving just Ava and Sara left sitting at the table.

 

Sara turned and looked at Ava; “So what do you wanna know?”

 

“Well, who is she? Really?”

 

“Her name is Nyssa al Ghul. Her father was Ra’s al Ghul, the head of the League of Assassins. She was born into the League and had been training there all her life and was next in line to become the next Ra’s al Ghul until her father gave that spot to Oliver Queen. Ollie didn’t want to be Ra’s al Ghul so he killed him and gave the title to Malcolm Merlyn. Then Oliver fought Malcolm for Nyssa, and she became Ra’s, but destroyed the ring and disbanded the League.”

 

“Wait, if she trained her whole life to become the leader then why did she just give it away like that?”, Ava felt there was something off about this woman.

 

“She finally decided that the League’s ways of killing were unjust and wanted to destroy her father’s evil legacy.”

 

“So then how did you two meet? Was she somewhere in that 5 year gap in your file?”

 

“I still can’t believe you read my file”, Sara laughed, “But yes. She’s the one who saved me from Lian Yu after the Amazo sunk. She brought me into the League headquarters, took care of me until I was healthy again, and then give me the opportunity to train with the League.” Sara already felt like she was revealing too much to Ava. She wasn’t sure why she was so scared to tell her about their relationship, but decided to wait until she was more comfortable with Nyssa’s presence.

 

“You’re leaving something out”, Ava gave her a warm smile.

 

“What? No I’m not.”

 

“Sara, I know you, and I can tell when your're hesitating. You can tell me anything, alright? Nothing's going to change the way I feel about you.”

 

Sara started to panic internally. She should have known that Ava would be able to tell there was something more between her and Nyssa. She prayed that Ava wouldn’t ask for too much more information.

 

“What else do you wanna know?”

 

“Well, you said you were friends, how exactly do friendships work in an army of trained killers?”

 

“We got close while she was still taking care of me, and Ra’s also had her cover most of my training because she was the one who brought me into the League. Once I passed my trials he sent us out on some missions together, too.”

 

Ava still couldn’t shake the feeling that Sara wasn’t telling the complete truth; “And?”

 

“That’s all there is, Ava. I swear. If there was something more, I’d tell you.”

 

“Alright, if you say so.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Palmer we only have one sample of the Pit’s waters, you best not make me go retrieve another.”

 

“Don’t worry, Nyssa, I’ve got this all under control. Roy, could you hand me that dropper from over there?”

 

Roy walked over to a table on the far side of the room and grabbed the tool Ray had asked for; “I thought you were an engineer, not a chemist.”

 

“I actually have a PhD in chemical engineering, along with mechanical engineering, astrophysics, and nanotechnology.”

 

“We get it you’re smart”, said Thea, “have you figured out how to destroy the Pit yet?”

 

“The Lazarus Pit’s waters contain a certain chemical that when combined with the fibrinogens, which make up the plasma in a person’s blood, causes a rapid release of electricity, jump starting the heart and the body’s healing process. If I can just find a way to decay the chemical or bond it with an ion, then the Pit will lose its healing properties, rendering it useless.”

 

“Yea I have absolutely no idea what any of that means”, said Roy.

 

“In simpler terms, I simply need to find a way to change the chemical makeup of the chemical, neutralizing it and then the Pit will no longer be able to heal people or bring them back to life. Hey, Nyssa, could you grab me that-”

 

“Well then I would advise you to get to work. I have some business I must attend to.”

 

Nyssa walked out of the lab and found her way over to the galley, where she hoped Sara still was. As she approached the room she heard whispers and laughing, and as she peered in she saw Sara and Ava holding hands in the middle of what looked like an intimate conversation. She slipped away in hopes that they hadn’t noticed her, but Sara did.

 

“Nyssa! You can come in. In fact the two of you should probably talk”, she looked at Ava then back at Nyssa, the tone of her voice indicating that it wasn’t just a suggestion.

 

Nyssa stood with her back turned for a moment, letting the pain in her chest subside before she re-entered the room. Once that was done she immediately walked over to Ava; “I must apologize. My actions last night were misplaced.”

 

Ava stood up to face Nyssa; “There’s no need. I’m the one who should be sorry for pointing a gun in your face in the first place.”

 

“I am glad we have come to an agreement”, said Nyssa as she turned and sat down at the table across from Sara and Ava.

 

“So first exercise of the day... understanding each other” said Sara with a sly smile on her face, “Neither of you are very quick to trust people, so why don’t we build some.”

 

The three of them all sat in an awkward silence until Sara spoke up again; “Why don’t you start by introducing yourselves. Without guns and arrows.”

 

“I am Nyssa al Ghul, but prefer to go by my mother’s maiden name, Raatko.”

 

“I’m Ava Sharpe, and I work for the Time Bureau.”

 

“The ‘Time Bureau’?”

 

“They’re basically like the police. But for time travelers.” said Sara. “Now, how about our favorite colors?”, Sara was enjoying this a little too much.

 

“Grey. Blue is nice, too.” said Ava.

 

“I have more of an appreciation for red. Sara, shall we estrange from such childish questions and proceed to more intriguing topics?"

 

Sara smiled and sighed; "How about I leave you two to talk amongst yourselves."

 

She slipped out of the room and back to her quarters. She had a lot to think about, such as how to fix the ship, how to destroy the other Lazarus Pits, and of course, how to explain to Ava that she and Nyssa were not just friends.

 

Back in the galley, Nyssa and Ava sat there quietly, unsure of how to move along in their little 'getting to know each other' conversation.

 

Nyssa decided to speak up first; "So, Ava, for how long have you been a member of the Time Bureau?"

 

"I've been with them for about four years now. How long were you with the League?"

 

"Since the moment I was born up until the day I disbanded it two years ago."

 

"Wait, if the League was disbanded only two years ago, then how has Sara been with the Legends for three years?"

 

"I released her in the name of Ra's al Ghul in twenty-thirteen."

 

"You can be released from the League?"

 

"Yes. It is extremely rare, however I would do anything for Sara, and once she revealed to me how much of a toll the ways of the League had taken on her soul, I decided it was the best for her."

 

"But weren't you the one who brought her into the League? She said you saved her from the island and brought her back with you." Ava swore that the more she learned about Nyssa, the more confused she became.

 

"I did retrieve Sara from Lian Yu and nurse her back to health, but it was in fact her choice to join our ranks. I believe what had compelled her to join us was the fact that as the Heir to the Demon, her being my Beloved allowed her to immediately gain the respect of her peers, the lack of which is what drives most recruits away."

 

Ava paused; "Beloved?"

 

"Yes, Sara and I were together. Did she not tell you?"

 

Nyssa instantly regretted saying those words the moment they left her tongue. If Sara didn't tell Ava about them, there was no way she was going to like Nyssa telling her. But before she could try and take back what she had just said, Ava was already storming out of the room on her way to find Sara.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have been asking for lengthier chapters, so I tried to make this one longer this time. Also, thank you to everyone for all the comments and kudos, it really means a lot!


	6. Endless

Ava burst into her and Sara’s quarters in a fit of anger and disappointment; “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Tell you what?”, said Sara.

 

“Oh come on, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

“I really have no idea.”, Sara actually knew exactly what she was talking about, but was reluctant to admit she had lied.

 

Ava quickly walked over to Sara who was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room; “You? And Nyssa?”

 

“Ava, I-“

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Tears threatened to fall from Ava’s eyes, unable to accept the fact that Sara had lied to her about her past.

 

“I was gonna tell you eventually, but I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

 

“I’ll admit I wouldn’t have been overjoyed, but I would have much rather just heard the truth instead of you constantly dodging all my questions.”

 

Sara looked down at the floor, unable to meet her lover’s gaze.

 

“Sara, I know something’s bothering you. Just tell me, what’s wrong? What else is there that you’re not telling me?”

 

“You’re not gonna like it.”

 

“We’ll find a way, Sara. We always do.”

 

“I’m sorry.. I just- I can’t do this right now.” 

 

With that Sara stood up and walked out of her room, leaving Ava stunned and confused. She knew she had to talk to someone, but still didn’t feel ready to say anything to Ava or Nyssa yet, so she made her way to the bridge to go find Amaya. 

 

“Sara, hey.”

 

“Where’s Mick?”

 

Amaya laughed; “He left and said he needed a drink five minutes in.”

 

Sara smiled and sat down next to her; “Can I… talk to you about something?”

 

“Of course. What’s going on?”

 

“Well, um, Nyssa and I used to…”

 

“You were together, weren’t you.”

 

Sara pursed her lips and gave a half hearted smile;”Yea, I guess you could say that. I loved her, you know? But then I died, came back to life, she got imprisoned, and then of course we weren’t really anything after all that, but… we never really had any closure. It all just happened. I went to go see her while she was locked up before I left with Rip, and I was gonna try and get her out, but she told me to let go and move on and just… live my life.”

 

“I do know. Nate and I ended in a similar way, far less extreme, obviously, but to me it seems like you and Nyssa never really ended. There was no breakup where you both decide to go your separate ways and hate each other for the rest of your lives like most couples do, and now you almost feel like you still are together, even though you’re not.”

 

Sara didn’t know how to respond. She knew Amaya was right, but was hesitant to admit it to herself, so she sat in silence staring into the distance until Amaya spoke up again.

 

“I can see it in the way she looks at you, Sara. She’s still in love with you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“It’s not that, I- I  _ know _ she still loves  _ me _ , but..”

 

“Go on. I won’t spill your secrets.”

 

“Somehow Ava found out about us. Now she knows I’ve been lying to her about it this whole time, and she’s never going to stop questioning me until she gets the whole truth.”

 

“And you’re afraid to tell her the whole truth.”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Why don’t you take some time to yourself and figure out what that truth really is, and when you’re ready, you should tell Ava and Nyssa.”

 

“Yea, you’re right. Okay.”

 

“I’ll leave you here. If you need anything, just let me know.”

 

“Thank you, Amaya.”

 

Amaya left the bridge to go find Mick. His ability to control his totem power was absolutely horrendous.

 

* * *

 

After Sara walked out on her, Ava went back to find Nyssa in hopes that she would be able to answer some of her questions.

 

She found Nyssa still sitting in the galley. She looked to be deep in thought, so she knocked on the door frame to get her attention. Startling an assassin probably wasn’t a good idea.

 

Nyssa heard the knock and lifted her head up to see Ava standing at the entrance to the room. She gave her a smile, indicating it was alright to come in.

 

Ava sat down at the table across from Nyssa and sighed; “Sara never told me about the two of you.”

 

“I’ve noticed.”

 

“But why? I tried to ask her about it earlier and she wouldn’t say anything to me.”

 

“Ms. Sharpe I apologize, but if Sara does not wish to share that information with you, then I most likely should not either.”

 

As Ava was about to try and convince Nyssa into talking, her phone rang. It was Gary calling her back to the Time Bureau.

 

She stood up and used her device to open a portal back to the Bureau; “I have to go. Can you please tell Sara to give me a call if she finally feels like talking to me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ava stepped into the portal, letting it close up behind her.

 

Nyssa slowly walked back to her quarters, visibly upset. She completely forgot about Ava’s request to tell Sara to call her as she changed into a more comfortable outfit and sat down on the couch with a dreadful feeling of remorse weighing upon her. She was still too overwhelmed about the fact that Sara never mentioned her to bother thinking of a reason why.

 

* * *

 

After what must have been hours of sitting and pondering, Sara finally felt she had mustered up the strength to give Ava abit more insight on her time with Nyssa.

 

She slowly stood up, her legs sore from lack of movement, and made her way back to her quarters. When she pressed her hand against the scanner to unlock the door, she noticed her room was empty.

 

Sara walked two full laps around the ship before she realized Ava was nowhere to be found. She checked her phone and saw that Ava had texted her: ‘ _ Gary called me back to the Time Bureau. Call me when you’re ready to talk.’ _

 

Sara sighed and threw her phone on her bed. Everyone kept asking her what was going on, but in reality, she didn’t know either. But she did know one thing - she had to see Nyssa. 

 

It was getting late, so Sara assumed she was probably in her room by now. She walked over to the other side of the Waverider where Nyssa’s quarters were and paused outside the door. Her mind began to race, tumbling over all the made-up conversations she had in her head. 

 

Sara heard the door the slide open interrupting her thoughts.

 

“Sara?”

 

“Nyssa, I’m sorry, It’s- I just-”

 

Nyssa stepped aside and motioned for Sara to enter her quarters;“Why don’t you come in?”

 

Sara nodded her head and walked inside. Nyssa went and sat over on the couch as she followed behind her and did the same.

 

“I apologize for earlier. It seems as if I have been saying that a lot around her lately. I was wholly unaware that Ava had not been informed of our relation.”

 

“Nyssa, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, I should have told her weeks ago.”

 

Nyssa sighed. She did not want to ask too much, but she needed to have an answer; “Sara, I simply wish to understand your reasoning behind all of this, if you do not mind me asking.”

 

“If you mean why I didn’t tell her… it’s complicated.”

 

“If you happened to be concerned regarding the possibility of Ms. Sharpe feeling any form of resent towards me, then you must know that I am not interested in the opinions of others. I only yearn for your contentedness, Sara, and it appears to me that she does make you quite happy.”

 

“I know. She does make me happy”, Sara laughed nervously, “but I’m not ‘content’, and I don’t know why. Something just doesn’t feel right.”

 

Nyssa once again had many questions yet refrained from asking Sara anything that might hurt her. Her father had her study psychology from a young age, and she knew how to help Sara discover her suppressed feelings and realize what was causing her so much trouble.

 

“How does Ms. Sharpe make you feel?”

 

Sara smirked, it appeared to be working; “I can’t really explain it. She’s so protective of me, and I’ll admit it does get a little annoying sometimes, but it’s nice being constantly reminded that she really cares and wants to always be there for me. We haven’t been together for that long, but we have been through a lot, and we always pull through in the end.”

 

“Are there any aspects of your relationship that make you feel negatively?”

 

This question stunned Sara. Her relationship with Ava didn’t make her feel bad. Her relationship with Nyssa didn’t make her feel bad, either. It was the two of them clashing that caused her so much stress.

 

“No, not really. Hey, enough about me, let’s talk about you.”

 

Nyssa smiled at her; “What would you like to ask me, Sara?”

 

“How do  _ you _ feel about me and Ava?” She knew Nyssa had already answered that question several times before, but now that they were more comfortable speaking to each other, she decided to ask again.

 

“If what you say is true, that you enjoy her presence and find comfort in her protection, then I must say that is all I had ever hoped for.”

 

Nyssa stood up from the couch and reached her hand out toward Sara; “It is getting late, why don’t you retire and we shall talk more tomorrow?”

 

Sara took Nyssa’s hand and stood up with her; “It’s been a long day.”

 

They walked to the door, hand in hand, before Sara realized what she was doing and casually put her hands back in her pockets.

 

“Goodnight, Sara.”

 

“Night, Nyssa.”

 

The door slid closed and Sara slowly made her way back her quarters. There was something about the way Nyssa’s hand fit so perfectly in her own that kept her awake all night.


	7. Fault

The next morning, everyone was woken up bright and early to the sound of Ray hollering in excitement.

 

“Guys! Guys! I figured out how to destroy the Pit!”

 

Nyssa, who always woke before dawn, stepped out of the training room as Ray passed her in the hall.

 

“Mr. Palmer, is all this commotion really necessary?”

 

“Yes! I finally found a way to neutralize the healing components of the Lazarus Pit!”

 

Nyssa sighed; “We might as well get on with our day then. Wake the others, if you have not already done so with your yelling.”

 

It turned out that Ray had already pulled everybody on the ship out of their slumber as the Legends, along with Roy and Thea, appeared at the end of the hallway.

 

“What’s going on out here?” said Nate, still in his Batman pajamas.

 

Ray proudly held up the white vile in his hand; “We can get rid of the Lazarus Pit now!”

 

“Can this wait until later? It’s like 5:00 in the morning.”

 

“The Thanatos Guild has been attempting to track us ever since we left Star City. We have managed to bid them off for now, but there is no telling when they will catch up to us. To answer your question, Mr. Heywood, this can not wait.” said Nyssa matter-of-factly.

 

Sara stepped to the front and turned to face her team; “Everyone, get ready and meet in the bridge in ten.”

 

Mick grumbled about needing something stronger than his usual drink before leaving with the rest of them to suit up.

 

“Ray, you're sure this will work?”

 

“One hundred percent. I tested it with the sample Nyssa gave me twice and both times the compound that allows for healing and revival was no longer present.”

 

“Then go put your suit on, we’ve got work to do.”

 

Ray nodded and sprinted back to his quarters, leaving just Nyssa and Sara standing in the hallway.

 

Sara laughed; “Why are you up so early? And in the training room of all places?”

 

“After numerous days of minimal activity, I found it imperative that I prepare myself for what may come with the Guild still on our trail.”

 

“Who are those guys, anyway? I thought the League was completely disbanded?”

 

“During Malcolm Merlyn’s reign he created a group separate from the League of Assassins known as the Thanatos Guild. Following my demobilization of the League they took over Nanda Parbat and began operating just as the League had.”

 

“I’m guessing they want these pits because you destroyed the one back in Nanda Parbat?”

 

“That would be correct.”

 

Sara began walking over to the bridge to meet the rest of her team. Nyssa followed wearing nothing but yoga pants and a sports bra, and Sara had to admit she found it oddly distracting.

 

“How did you destroy the Pit? Oliver said you melted the ring in Star City, so wouldn’t the Thanatos Guild have already taken over Nanda Parbat by then?”

 

“I eradicated the Lazarus Pit far before I became Ra’s al Ghul. It was during Malcolm’s tenure, in fact. I remembered our promise that if either of us died, we would not use the Pit to revive the other. After witnessing your resurrection and seeing you without your soul, I had found the potion my father left me to destroy the Pit, therefore ensuring that no one else would ever endure what you had to.”

 

Sara was shocked that Nyssa had remembered their promise from so long ago and destroyed the Pit for her. It was also then that she realized Nyssa’s imprisonment was because of that. Because of her.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough the entire team was assembled in the bridge ready to head back to the cave. Sara had told everyone to pack a bag with food and water incase their trip took longer than expected.

 

“Gideon, has anyone visited the cave while we were away?”

 

“Yes, Captain Lance. The Waverider has detected four entities currently within the mountain where the Lazarus Pit is located.”

 

Sara turned to Nyssa, a look of horror on her face.

 

“It appears Athena has discovered our position.” said Nyssa as she stepped forward to face the group. “Regarding the fact that there are only four, we should not have any trouble overpowering them. You may exterminate the others, but keep the woman alive. She has information that may be useful to us.”

 

“Um, Nyssa... we usually don’t kill anyone.”

 

“I will take care of them. The woman, Athena, is their leader. I assume you have some sort of chamber on this ship where we may keep her. We must not allow her to escape.”

 

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

 

* * *

 

 

It took the nine of them slightly over an hour to make it to the part of the cave where the Lazarus Pit was. As they approached the last turn before the large opening, Nyssa stepped out in front of the rest of the group and drew her bow. She walked around the corner and fired an arrow directly at Athena’s head.

 

She turned and caught it in her hand before stepping forward; “Nyssa. I see you’ve brought some friends, along with that beloved traitor of yours.”

 

“I did not come here for games, Athena. Leave, and I won’t kill you.”

 

Athena suddenly rushed towards Nyssa, sword drawn, and signalled for her men to attack the other. Nyssa fired two arrows at her, which she easily shrugged off, before pulling out her own sword. They met in a clash, and as they battled, the rest of the team began fighting Athena’s men.

 

Sara extended her bo staff as it collided with the sword of one of the men. After countless strikes being blocked by him, she finally got the upper hand and was able to connect her staff with his torso. He fell to the ground, and as Sara was about to put him into a chokehold to knock him unconscious, he pulled a dagger out of his belt and slashed her arm.

 

Sara fell back in pain. The cut on her arm was deep and bleeding profusely. The man stood up, and as he was about to plunge his sword into her, Thea shot an arrow at the man’s arm, making him drop his sword. Roy came in from the side and tackled the man, sticking a syringe filled with a sedative into his neck. Roy, Sara, and Thea quickly tied up the man as the rest of the team dealt with the others.

 

Nate stealed up and Amaya activated her totem power. The two of them swiftly disarmed and overpowered the Guild member they were fighting as Ray shrunk down and flew in to deliver the tranquilizer. They all stood up and looked over at Mick and Zari, who were handling the last of the three man. Mick had become surprisingly skilled with his new fire totem as he projected a wave of fire at the man, causing him to fly back and hit the wall before tumbling over. Sara tossed Zari one of the darts off her belt and she stuck it into the man’s thigh. His head fell back hard onto the stone floor of the cave.

 

Nyssa, who previously had the upper hand on Athena, was now being pushed back into defensive mode. They both had connected several blows on the other, as Nyssa’s leg had a large gash down the side and Athena’s entire left arm was covered in her own blood. No one dared to intervene until Roy shot an arrow into the blur of figures, which lodged itself in Athena’s right shoulder. With both of her arms compromised, Athena quickly lost her control over the battle. Nyssa took advantage of it and knocked Athena’s sword from her hands, kicking her to the floor.

 

“Did you truly believe you could best me twice?” said Nyssa, as she and Sara walked over towards her.

 

“It seems we have bested your little canary.” Athena pointed at the deep laceration on Sara’s forearm, which was now dripping blood onto a pool on the floor.

 

Nyssa fired two arrows at Athena, one in her left shoulder, and one in her knee, before rushing over towards Sara. She examined her wound and tore a piece of cloth from her uniform, wrapping it tightly around Sara’s injury.

 

Nyssa looked over at the Legends; “Sedate and bound her. I will take Sara.”

 

Ray, Nate, and Thea ran over to Athena, sticking her with a tranq dart and tying her up just as Nyssa had ordered. The team made sure all four Guild members were properly incapacitated as they hoisted them up and began carrying them back to the ship.

 

Nyssa stayed crouched down next to Sara, who was becoming faint due to blood loss. The cut in her arm extended from her wrist up to her elbow and reached as deep as the bone.

 

“Sara, are you alright?” said Nyssa, completely ignoring the pain in her thigh from where Athena’s sword had slashed her.

 

Sara began giggling; “I’m fine, silly.” She reached up and touched the small cut in Nyssa’s cheek. “Hey, you got a little scratch here.”

 

The two sat there, gazes locked on each other, before Nyssa snapped out of it and picked Sara up in her arms, carrying her back out to the long corridor that lead to the mouth of the cave where the others were waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shall we contact Ms. Sharpe and inform her of Sara’s condition?” said Nyssa as she laid Sara down in one of the chairs in the med bay.

 

Amaya walked in with Nate and Thea after they had secured Athena and her men in the holding cell; “I’ll give her a call. You should probably have Gideon stitch up that cut on your thigh.”

 

“I will take care of this myself. Thank you, Ms. Jiwe.”

 

“Are you sure? It looks like it’s been bleeding a lot. Gideon can have that fixed up in under ten minutes.” said Nate.

 

“I assure you I have endured worse.” Nyssa said with a smile.

 

Suddenly a portal opened up and Ava stepped through with Gary behind her.

 

Ava gasped when she saw her girlfriend unconscious and hooked up to an IV; “Sara! What happened to her?”

 

Nyssa walked over to where Ava was standing by Sara’s bed; “The Thanatos Guild had tracked our location to the Lazarus Pit. Sara sustained an injury during our altercation and succumbed to her blood loss. There is no need to worry, she will be alright.”

 

Ava looked down at Sara’s arm where Gideon had stitched up her wound. She slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek before looking up at Nyssa; “Who did this to her?”

 

“The man responsible is currently being contained in the holding cell. I could show you to him, if you’d like.”

 

Ava nodded reluctantly and followed Nyssa out the door.

 

“Ms. Sharpe, I am very sorry I was unable to protect Sara during the battle. I am aware of how much she means to you, and I must ask for your forgiveness.”

 

“It’s okay. She’s safe now, and that’s all that matters.”

 

Nyssa turned and stopped Ava before she could enter the room with the holding cell; “I wish only the best for you and Sara. Please do not assume otherwise.”

 

Ava gave her a smile that did not quite reach her eyes as she stepped past Nyssa and into the room.

 

“So who was it?” Ava asked. All four of them were still unconscious and tied to chairs behind the glass.

 

“The man in the far left corner is the one you are looking for, Salah Jabir.”

 

“Let me know when he wakes up.” said Ava. She then quickly turned and headed back to the med bay to see Sara.

 

Nyssa was about to follow, as she wanted to be there when Sara woke up, but she had to do something first. She pressed a button and the glass doors slid open, then stepped into the chamber and made her way over to where Salah was tied up. With a quick pinch to the neck, Salah began to slowly regain his awareness before Nyssa punched him square in the jaw, rendering him unconsciousness once again.

 

She left the cell, making sure to close the door behind her, and headed back to be with Sara and to stitch up the gash in her thigh that was growing more and more painful by the minute.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you have any idea what’s going on with Sara?” asked Zari. Her and Amaya were sitting in the galley enjoying a light snack after checking in on Sara in the med bay.

 

“Don't tell anyone this, but I talked to her yesterday. She said her and Nyssa used to date.”

 

“That would explain a lot.”

 

“Plus Ava never knew about them until just yesterday, and now Sara doesn’t know what to say to them.”

 

“Why is Ava so mad just because they went out to dinner a few times?”

 

“Well, they didn’t just ‘date’, Sara told me they were together for four years. And apparently when they were in the League of Assassins, Sara was Nyssa’s ‘beloved’, which to the League is equivalent to being engaged.”

 

“Oh shit.” said Zari with a surprised look on her face. “Then I guess Sara probably should have told Ava.”

 

“Right, but she didn’t, and she doesn’t know why she was so afraid to tell her.”

 

“Sounds like they’re still in love.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Zari. Sara’s with Ava now, and to me she looks really happy.”

 

“If you say so.” said Zari with a smile as she stood up and left the room. She made her way back to the med bay to find Nyssa waiting outside the door. She peered in and saw Ava sitting in a chair next to the bed Sara was laying in, holding her hand.

 

"Nyssa, what are you doing out here."

 

"Hello, Ms. Tomaz. I had been informed that Sara had awoken thus I returned to make sure Sara was alright, however I did not wish to interrupt their privacy."

 

Zari grabbed Nyssa's arm and pulled her into the room; "I'm sure they won't mind."

 

Ava looked up from where she was sitting and nodded a hello to Nyssa and Zari. Shen then returned to carefully running her hands through Sara’s hair as she rested.

 

”How has she been recovering?” Nyssa asked nervously. She did not in any way want to get between Sara and Ava. She felt that Sara deserved someone who brought out the light in her rather than the dark.

 

”She woke up a few minutes ago, but Gideon said she needed to rest more.”

 

Zari walked over towards where Sara was laying; "It's crazy how much blood she lost from just a cut on her arm."

 

"Salah must have managed to sever Sara's radial artery when he attacked her. I've witnessed several men perish due to similar circumstances, luckily I had been able to stall the bleeding before she had lost enough to cause any permanent damage." said Nyssa.

 

Everyone remained silent after that, carefully staring at Sara's heart monitor as they were shaken by what Nyssa had just told them. Suddenly Ava stood up, and with one last kiss on Sara's forehead, decided to grab a bite to eat and quietly left the room. Zari followed her out to continue her work on the Waverider's engines.

 

As Nyssa was the only one left in the room besides a sleeping Sara, she went and sat down in the chair that Ava had previously occupied. She simply looked at Sara, who appeared more at peace laying in a hospital bed than she ever had within the League. From the moment she fell in love with Sara, she always regretted bringing her to Nanda Parbat. She thought back to what she had told her the day before, that she was happy, but not content. Sara did look incredibly happy here, but the fact that she did not feel fulfilled confused her more than anything she had ever experienced. Nyssa felt as if she was at fault once again for Sara's sorrow.

 


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so inactive lately. I've been busy with finals and a few health problems, but that's all clear now so hopefully I'll have new chapters every week. Thank you for reading!

  
  
Sara woke abruptly to the sound of the med bay door opening. Ava stepped inside, but stopped and stared across the room.  
  
  
  
Sara scanned the room to see what Ava was looking at, and saw Nyssa sitting in the chair next to her bed.  Nyssa stood up the second she realized Sara was awake and rushed to her side; "Sara, how are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
Still shaken by her dream, or memory, in fact, she nodded; "I'm okay. A lot better now, actually. Were you here all night?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Nyssa was embarrassed to admit the truth. She had gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she ended up falling asleep on the chair, and when she woke up and noticed Sara was still sleeping, she had decided to stay and watch out for her, just like she did nine years ago while Sara was still healing after Lian Yu.  
  
  
  
Ava remained standing at the door still staring at Nyssa, a look of disdain and disbelief on her face; "Um, Sara, is there anything I can get you? Like breakfast or a change of clothes?"  
  
  
  
"Some food would be nice. Thank you."  
  
  
  
With that, Ava walked out of the room while almost tripping on her own feet. She made her way over to the galley to grab Sara some fruit and saw Amaya sitting alone at the table eating. She walked up to her and couldn't help but ask; "Has Sara said anything to you?"  
  
  
  
Amaya finished chewing before she answered; "Yea, I spoke to her the other day. Why?"  
  
  
  
"Did she say anything about Nyssa?"  
  
  
  
"She did, but I don't think she'd want me to tell you anything. They were pretty serious, you know, and if there's anything you want to know about them, it would probably be best if you asked them yourself."  
  
  
  
Ava sighed; "You're right. But neither of them are willing to open up to me about any of this."  
  
  
  
"Well, it's been a few days since you last talked to them. Maybe they're ready now?"  
  
  
  
Ava nodded and smiled before fixing up a small meal for Sara. She headed back to the med bay to find that it was just Sara in there now. She handed Sara her plate, and sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I've been so hard on you lately, but are you ready to talk now?" Ava asked.  
  
  
  
"I think so, yea. What do you want to know?"  
  
  
  
Ava decided it was best not to push it, so she settled for asking simpler questions about her and Nyssa; "How did you two meet? Nyssa said something about her finding you on the island and bringing you to the League?"  
  
  
  
"We were on the boat fighting Slade Wilson when the whole thing blew up, and I drifted over onto the shore. I was covered in cuts and bruises and my leg was broken, so I couldn't move to get food or water. After a few days Nyssa showed up with a few League members and they brought me on the ship, took care of me, and then brought me back to Nanda Parbat."  
  
  
  
"What was the League doing there?"  
  
  
  
Sara sighed, this was not going to be an easy conversation; "A few years ago Ray, Kendra, and I were left back in the 1950's. Ray and Kendra started a life in some small town, but I decided to go back to the League. After two years there, the team came back for us. Ra's released me once he found out we were time travelers, but before we left, I went and told Ra's to send Nyssa to Lian Yu around the time the Amazo went down."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"Yea."  
  
  
  
"So the first time Nyssa released you, then the second time Ra's did?"  
  
  
  
"Exactly. I'm the only person in the history of the League of Assassins to get released twice." Sara laughed. It was more of a way to lighten the mood than an actual reaction to her prior statement.

 

“If Ra’s al Ghul released you because you were time travelers, then why did Nyssa release you?” Ava asked.

 

“The fact that we were from the future wasn’t the only reason Ra’s released me, he also realized that I just wasn't fit for the League. I gave up killing a long time ago.”

 

“And Nyssa?”

 

“Same reason.”

 

Ava gave Sara a look that said she did not believe her; “Really?”

 

Sara swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and sighed again, diverting her gaze from Ava to a point on the wall across the room; “Look… she loved me, Ava. What we had was real. Very real. And when she realized that all the killing the League had me do was hurting me, she released me… and was probably punished for doing so. But I’m with you now, so there’s nothing to worry about. She respects that.”

 

Ava nodded reluctantly; “Okay. Then why don’t we move you back to our room. Do you think you’re alright to walk now?”

 

“Yea, I’m good.” Sara said as she began to push the blankets off herself and climb out of bed.

 

 

Ava stood up from the chair and grabbed Sara's hand, helping her walk back to their quarters. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nyssa exited the training room dripping with sweat. She had decided to push herself harder than she had in a while, almost as a way to punish herself for allowing Sara to get hurt by the Guild members. Nyssa made her way back to her assigned room, slowly slipping out of her clothes before stepping into the bathroom. She started the shower, grabbed a towel out of the closet, and stood in front of the mirror. Staring into her reflection, she thought herself a fool. Her entire world had always revolved around Sara. Since the moment she laughed in front of her father, up until this very moment, Nyssa hadn't gone a day without Sara on her mind.  _"You are pathetic_ " _,_ she told herself,  _"For being unable to let go of someone who no longer wants anything to do with you."_  

 

 

Nyssa cursed herself once more before dismissing the thoughts from her mind and getting in the shower. She quickly rinsed off and dried her hair before exiting the bathroom. She looked at her battle armor resting on a table across the room, and decided finish what she had started. After suiting up, she headed over to the lab to find Ray staring intently at the vial holding the potion meant for destroying the Pit.

 

 

"Mr. Palmer, I assume you were unable to find an opportunity to neutralize the Lazarus Pit's waters during our altercation with the Guild yesterday."

 

 

"Hi, Nyssa! And yea, I didn't get the chance to use this yesterday after the fight." he said, holding up the tube filled with a glowing pink liquid.

 

 

Nyssa walked over to Ray and took the vial from his hands; "Well, I plan to do so now. Shall I simply pour the potion into the Pit?"

 

 

"Not exactly. It needs to be dispensed into the Lazarus Pit's waters slowly over a period of time. Some of the byproducts produced from the chemical reactions can be unstable in large amount."

 

 

"Very well then." said Nyssa as she turned began walking out of the room.

 

 

"Nyssa, wait, are you going alone?"

 

 

"I am able to take care of myself, Mr. Palmer, thank you."

 

 

With that, Nyssa walked back to her quarters to grab her bow in the case that any more Guild members had shown up in the time they were away. With her bow in hand and quiver on her back, she made her way towards the exit on the side of the ship.

 

 

As the door lowered, however, Sara walked into the cargo bay behind her.

 

 

"Where are you going?" Sara asked.

 

 

"I am headed back to the cave to destroy the Pit so Roy, Thea, and I may be out of your way as quickly as possible."

 

 

"Nyssa, you don't have to leave. In fact, wait here. I'm coming with you."

 

 

"Sara you are in no shape to fight if need be."

 

 

"I don't care, you're not going back out there alone." said Sara as she sprinted back to her quarters to change into her White Canary uniform. A few minutes later she returned, staff in hand, to the cargo bay.

 

 

"Ready?" Sara asked, smiling.

 

 

Nyssa gave her a short nod before walking out the door with Sara in stride next to her.

 

 

"Nyssa, you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

 

 

"Are you positive?" Nyssa asked in a small voice.

 

 

"Absolutely. It's not like we can go anywhere until the ship gets fixed. Why would you think we want you to leave?"

 

 

"So you and your team may continue with your missions as usual." The truth was that Nyssa simply couldn't bear to hurt Sara's relationship with Ava. She seemed happy for the first time in a long time, and she did not want to be the one to ruin that. 

 

 

"Well, don't worry about that. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

 

 

"Thank you, Sara."

 

 

"No problem."

 

 

They continued in a comfortable silence until they reached the cave. They both enjoyed being in each other's presence again. It reminded each of them of the missions they had gone on with the League so many years ago. Of course, neither of them were willing to admit that. Not yet, at least.

 

 

Once they reached the mouth of the cave, Sara spoke up again; "Is that really why you want to leave?"

 

 

Nyssa froze in her tracks. She should have expected Sara to be able to tell she was lying earlier, just as she always had. Swallowing her pride, Nyssa turned to face her. "Sara, you must understand that I can not deny the way I feel about you. I can not ignore the feeling I get seeing someone else make you as joyful as I always wished I could. I do believe it is in everyone's best interest that I do not remain here."

 

 

Nyssa then turned and walked into the cave, leaving Sara in shock by the entrance.

 


	9. Our Choices Define Us

Sara watched as Nyssa disappeared into the darkness of the cave. She couldn’t believe how oblivious she had been to the fact that Nyssa was still just as in love with her as she was years ago. 

 

The signs were everywhere: How Nyssa slept in a chair by her side while she was injured, the look on her face after seeing her and Ava together, and even the other Legends had mentioned it. 

 

When Nyssa told her that she just wanted her to by happy, Sara thought it meant that Nyssa was done with her, and had moved on. She should have known better.

 

”Nyssa, wait!” Sara yelled as she sprinted into the cave after Nyssa. 

 

She ran for nearly five minutes before she finally caught up with her. 

 

“Nyssa, please. Just talk to me.”

 

Nyssa did not slow down, in fact she began walking even faster the moment Sara matched her stride. 

 

“Sara, let us finish our mission then I will be gone.”

 

"At least let us help you get rid of these other Lazarus Pits."

 

"We will discuss such matters later."

 

Sara stopped herself from pressing further as it was obvious that Nyssa wasn't up for talking at the moment. 

 

The two continued their course through the cave until the walls began to illuminate with a turquoise glow. They entered the large opening in the cave, a gleaming pool of liquid situated against the back wall. 

 

Sara walked over to a large pool of blood dried on the cold floor of the cave; "If I died yesterday at least we'd be able to bring me back to life again." she laughed. The tension between them was thick, and although Sara couldn't decide what kind of tension it was exactly, she decided that a joke couldn't hurt.

 

Nyssa's heart fluttered at the sound of her laugh, but the thought of Sara's resurrection from the Pit made her shudder; "That is not something to joke about, Sara."

 

 _'Well, that didn't work'_ , Sara thought to herself. "Sorry. So did Ray tell you how we're supposed to do this?" she said, changing the subject.

 

"Yes. He has informed me that the potion must be slowly dispensed into the pit to avoid causing a reaction from the byproducts released in the process."

 

"So do you just pour a little in, wait a few minutes, then add a little more?"

 

"I would assume so."

 

"Well then, let's get to it."

 

Nyssa nodded before reaching into her belt to grab the vial she had gotten from Ray. She carefully unscrewed the lid, then proceeded to slowly pour about a quarter of the potion into the pit. 

 

The second the potion hit the waters, the light coming from the Pit changed from a deep blue to a light red as bubbles and gas erupted from it.

 

Nyssa took several steps back, grabbing Sara's arm and moving her farther from the edge. They watched in awe as the waters calmed down after nearly ten minutes.

 

"Should we add more now?" Sara asked.

 

"I suppose."

 

* * *

 

 

"Have you seen Sara?" asked Ava as she walked into the galley to find Zari, Amaya, and Thea sitting and chatting.

 

"I haven't seen her since this morning." said Zari.

 

"I thought she was still hurt." Amaya added.

 

Thea stood up and walked over to the fridge; "That woman does not go down easy." she laughed.

 

Ava left the galley and made her way over to the bridge.

 

"Gideon, what is Sara's location?"

 

"Captain Lance is currently with Ms. al Ghul  200 meters north of the Waverider." the AI echoed, displaying a map which showed Sara and Nyssa in the cave.

 

"Crap." Ava muttered, before hurrying back to her quarters to grab her gear.

 

* * *

 

 

After nearly an hour of vicious reactions and terrible smells, Nyssa and Sara had finally used up the last of the vial. 

 

"Do you think it's done?" Sara asked after the Pit calmed down for what seemed like the last time.

 

"I will confirm." said Nyssa as she reached for a dagger from her belt.

 

Nyssa slowly dragged the knife across her forearm without even a flinch, then proceeded to lower her arm into the Pit. They watched as the blood washed off her wrist, but the cut did not heal.

 

They looked at each other, smiling and laughing, before Nyssa cleared her throat and looked away. "Shall we return to the ship and inform the others?" she asked.

 

"Yea. Let's go."

 

After a few minutes of walking, Sara spoke up; "Look, I'm really sorry if I made you feel like you had to leave, but I'd really like it if you stayed and let us help you finish your mission."

 

"Thank you. I will let Roy and Thea know of our plans."

 

"And if you ever need anything, please just let me know." 

 

Nyssa simply smiled in return. 

 

"Anyway, why did you want to go so bad?"

 

"I thought I already told you."

 

"Yea, but, if our positions were switched I wouldn't want to leave. And it just seems like your'e still mad at me for reason."

 

"I could never be angry with you."

 

"Well, it sounds like you are."

 

Suddenly, Nyssa snapped; “You were the one who left me without so much as a goodbye or an explanation, Sara, and although I do not blame you for doing so, that is not something I could possibly forget about.”

 

“I didn’t leave you because I didn’t love you, I left because I couldn’t take the killing anymore.”

 

“I am aware of why you left, however if I recall correctly, you told me you did not love me anymore in Star City when I came looking for you.”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“You said you  _ loved _ me, in the past tense, meaning you no longer did love me, and you never corrected my assumption.”

 

“But I do love you.”

 

Both Sara and Nyssa stopped in their tracks the second Sara said that.

 

"You are with another." said Nyssa.

 

"But-"

 

"Hello Ms. Sharpe."

 

Sara turned to see Ava running towards them.

 

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

 

Sara didn't move from her spot, but instead frantically looked between Nyssa and Ava.

 

"We have destroyed the Lazarus Pit." said Nyssa, holding up the empty vial in her hands.

 

Ava walked over to Sara, pulling her into a hug before turning and walking away with her.

 

"Are you alright?" she asked Sara.

 

"Yea, I'm fine."

 

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

 

"We were in a rush."

 

"Alright. Let's get you back to the ship. You still need to recover from yesterday."

 

"Okay." Sara responded.

 

She turned and gave Nyssa one last glance before walking away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the Arrow episode with Nyssa, when they showed the map of the three other Lazarus Pits, it looked like one of them was somewhere in South America, which is why I chose Paraguay, if you were wondering.


End file.
